Love Me Like I Love You
by Ashton Li
Summary: When Kiba comes home drunk, he confesses his love to Shino. Not wanting to take advantage of him, Shino rejects him. Will their friendship ever become anything more than that?
1. Chapter 1

-1_**NOTE:**_** Oh my! First, I would like to say I don't own these characters. Nope, nope! I don't! Anyways, this is the first time I've decided to write a fanfic that is supposed to be split into chapters. Also, it's the first time I've written something in chapters for **_**Naruto**_**. I'm excited! There are probably going to be a lot of chapters…but I'm not that sure yet. I will update as soon as I can. I plan to have the chapters pretty short…I think. Another thing I should say is that this is going to be a guyXguy fanfic. If you don't like that kind of things…I'm sorry. I write what I want to…so…yeah. As of right now, this fic isn't that bad…but I do plan on getting very detailed with this fanfic. Again, I don't know for sure though. I haven't planned that far ahead. So, this is just a warning. I've never really written a fanfic like this before…so I hope I do ok. Reviews make me happy. I don't know how long it will take me to get a new chapter up, so please be patient. I can be pretty slow when it comes to writing. Forgive me about that. You're probably wondering the couple…and like I do for most of my guyXguy fics…I will tell you. It's going to be ShinoXKiba. This is the first time I've done this pairing. I hope I've done ok so far!**

**Love Me Like I Love You**

**Chapter 1: You're Drunk**

"Hey! We're home!" Kiba stumbled into the small house.

"Kiba, keep quiet. You're going to wake the neighbors," Shino hissed.

Hinata smiled when she saw the two boys. "Shino, Kiba, welcome home."

"Hey…sexy! Where's my kiss?" Kiba fell in front of the girl.

"You've been drinking again, Kiba."

"I found him like this when I was on my way home," Shino frowned.

"Oh, Kiba, you need to stop this. If you keep this up, no girl will want you."

"H…ina…at…I'm pathetic…" Kiba sobbed.

"Don't you have a mission tonight? I'll take care of Kiba," Shino decided.

"You're right. I'll be home tomorrow around noon. Lets get lunch together," Hinata ran out the door.

Shino pulled his drunk friend into his room.

"Kiba, you should just sleep this off. Tomorrow will be a new day…you can try again," Shino told him. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"D…don't leave me," Kiba mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't…want to be alone. Keep me company…"

"…Kiba…"

Slowly, Kiba stumbled towards Shino. Falling into him, they collapsed to the floor.

"Don't leave me. I love you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're drunk," Shino tried to push Kiba off of him.

"Th…that doesn't matter. Shino, stay with me in my room…tonight. Love me like I love you…" he begged.

"Stop it!"

"No!" Kiba pressed hi lips against Shino's.

_Kiba…you're drunk…I can't give in… _Shino thought as he began to kiss Kiba back. _Shit!_

"You do…love me," Kiba smiled as he laid his head on Shino's chest.

"Kiba, lets go to bed."

"I'm not done yet," he began to pull at Shin's pants.

"Kiba!" Shino yelled as he pushed the boy off him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I want you…come on," Kiba sat up.

"You're drunk!"

"Don't be an asshole, Shino. I'm not stupid…lets enjoy this time."

"Shut up! I can't do this. I'm not going to mess around with you while you're dunk."

"That doesn't matter. Even f I wasn't dunk I would want to do this."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I want to…you want to…so I don't see any problems," Kiba began to pull off his clothes.

Shino took Kiba's wrist and pushed him on the bed. "You listen to me, you're going to lay down on this damn bed and go to sleep. When you wake up tomorrow and you still feel as if you love me, we can talk about what we'll do from there. Ok?"

"Oh, Shino, you're so mean to me."

"I'm going to my room. Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Shino left the room.

"Night…Shino…" Kiba mumbled as he fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 1: You're Drunk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Conversation Over Breakfast**

"My head hurts," Kiba sat up in his bed. "I smell like shit. Damn, I must of over drank again, I can't remember a thing."

Knocking came from the door, and Shino walked in.

"Morning, Shino," he smiled.

"Good morning. I made some coffee; you should come get some," Shino looked at the ground.

"Sure! I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," Shino left the room.

_Did I do something wrong? He seemed odd. What happened last night while I was drunk?_ Kiba wondered as he left his room.

Hearing Kiba, Shino looked to see him sitting down at the table.

"I put some aspirin on the table for your headache," Shino said.

"Thanks, Shino," he swallowed the pills. "Ugh! I feel like an idiot. You always take such good care of me whenever I drink to much."

Shino placed a plate of food in front of the boy. "You're my friend, Kiba, of course I care about you. I think Hinata doesn't like you drinking so much though."

"I know…it's just…I haven't been doing so well with any of the girls I've gone out with. Drinking is all I know to do when I get dumped."

"Maybe if you get more missions, you wouldn't be so worried about getting a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but ever since Naruto became Hokage, there aren't that many missions anymore. I'm happy that there aren't hard missions, but it gives me nothing to do."

"You should go see Naruto. I'm sure he'd give you a mission if you asked for one."

"That's a good idea. Hey, hey! If I'm rejected, will you come drink with me tonight?" Kiba wondered.

"Kiba, you remember we're going to lunch with Hinata, right?" Shino questioned.

"Mhm…she should be here around noon."

"Ok, just making sure. You should go see Naruto. I'll be over at the Hokage's mansion probably before you're done. We'll wait for Hinata and go out to lunch from there."

"Yep! I feel much better now. Thanks, Shino. I'll see you later," Kiba smiled as he left.

Shino let out a sigh. "I guess he doesn't remember what happened between us last night."

A little sad, Shino begat to clean up the dishes used. Afterwards, he decided he would go for a short walk to clear his head of what had happened.

**End of Chapter 2: Conversation Over Breakfast**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conflict With The Hokage

**Chapter 3: Conflict With The Hokage**

Naruto sat at his desk shuffling through a stack of papers. Slowly, the door opened, and a female popped her head into the room.

"Hokage, there's someone here to see you. Should I send him in, or are you busy?" the girl questioned.

Without looking up, Naruto mumbled his reply. "Who is it?"

"Kiba."

"Kiba? Send him in."

"Yes sir!" she left.

When Naruto saw Kiba walk in, he placed his papers off to the side. Looking up, he offered Kiba a friendly smile.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba smiled back.

"What can I do for you? It's not very often I see you here," Naruto laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if it's possible for me to get a mission."

"I only have very low ranked missions. I'm saving those for the new Genin. As for the high ranked missions, I'm only giving those to the Anbu Black Ops. Sorry, Kiba."

"What about Hinata? She had a mission that started last night."

"She's a Medical Ninja. I always try to have a Medical Ninja on all high ranked missions. If I find a mission that is right for you, I will call for you."

"Shit! Naruto, I need a fucking mission!"

Standing up, Naruto slammed his fists on the desk. "You need to hut your mouth, Kiba. I'm Hokage…I give the missions to the Ninja I think are best. Do not yell at me as if I'm still a low ranked Ninja. Understand?"

"Yes…Naruto…"

The door opened again and Shino walked in.

"Oh! Shino, thank you for coming," Naruto turned to a shelf and picked up a small container. "I would like you to bring this to the Aburame clan. Tell the lead researcher to figure out what type of bug it is. When the information is known, I'd like to be the first to know."

"Of course," Shino took the container and put it in his bag. :If I may ask, do you know when Hinata will be back?"

"At any time now. Do you have plans today w ith her?"

"Yes, Kiba and I are going out to lunch with her."

"That reminds me, I have a lunch date myself. I should be going," Naruto pulled off his Hokage's uniform to reveal an orange outfit. "I should get going."

"We should too," Shino turned to Kiba. "Lets wait outside for Hinata."

"Ok," Kiba mumbled.

The three boys walked out of the office. Kiba and Shino stood outside the mansion and watched Naruto towards what looked like the direction of Ichiraku.

After ten minutes, Hinata saw the two boys and greeted them each with a hug.

"I guess we should get going. I'm very hungry," Hinata smiled.

"Do you want to go change first?" Kiba questioned.

"Not at all. The mission was very easy. I'll change when we get back home."

"Lets go then," Shino decided.

The three of them walked off towards a small restaurant. Hopefully the lunch would be peaceful…unlike Kiba's meeting with Naruto.

**End of Chapter 3: Conflict With The Hokage**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunch Time

**Chapter 4: Lunch Time**

Hinata sat herself down at the table. Shino placed himself across from her while Kiba decided to sit next to Hinata rather than Shino.

"So, what did you guys do today? I was shocked to see you outside the Hokage's Mansion," Hinata giggled.

"Naruto called me there. I have to drop by my clams top researcher after our lunch," Shino explained.

"Kiba?"

He looked towards the girl and smiled. "I just wanted to visit Naruto. It's been awhile since I gave him a little visit."

"Oh, ok."

"How was your mission?" Kiba changed the subject.

"I actually enjoyed it! I don't really do much, but it makes me happy that I can help."

"Who else was with you?"

"Um…Shikamaru and Kakashi."

"I forgot," Shino looked at Hinata. "Shikamaru's an Anbu now."

"Yes! Kakashi is an Anbu as well."

"Must be nice," Kiba mumbled.

The three of them decided it was time to order. After doing so, they received their meal and quickly finished it.

"I guess I should get this to the researcher," Shino held out the container.

"Then, I'll be heading home. Kiba, will you be coming with me?" Hinata wondered.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded.

"I'll see you later then," Shino walked off.

"Ok, lets go home," Hinata smiled.

The two of them began to talk, but Kiba stopped. Hinata turned to see him not next to her.

"Kiba?" Hinata frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Hinata…I need to ask you something…"

**End of Chapter 4: Lunch Time**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The First Confession

**Chapter 5: The First Confession**

Kiba stood there and looked at Hinata. He bit his lower lip waiting for the girl to say something.

"Ok, Kiba, what it it?" Hinata softly smiled.

"Is it wrong for two guys to fall in love?" he could barely get his words out.

Hinata looked down at her feet to gather her thoughts. "I think that anyone should be able to fall in love. Love is love no matter who it's between."

"Ok, that makes me feel a little better."

"Why would you ask such a thing anyways?"

Kiba let out a sigh. "Please, keep this a secret…but I kind of, you know, like Shino."

Silence fell between the two. Hinata reached out her hand and grabbed Kiba's arm. Slowly, a smile formed on her face as she pulled the boy with her.

Finally, she stopped in front of their door.

"Kiba," Hinata softly began to speak. "I don't care what people say…I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Hinata," he looked at her. "I just hope Shino feels the same way about me."

"I'm sure everything will work out perfectly," looking away, Hinata pushed open the door and the two of them walked into the house.

After about an hour, Shino walked in the door. Kiba jumped off the couch and looked at him.

"Welcome home!" Kiba smiled happily.

"Hey," Shino nodded in reply.

"Lets go drinking, Shino!"

**End of Chapter 5: The First Confession**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Drinking

**Chapter 6: Drinking**

Somehow, Kiba managed to get Shino to go drinking. They sat next to each other taking one shot after another.

"Thanks, Shino, you're a real pal," Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, just know that you're the one paying," Shino reminded him.

"Ok, whatever."

The two of them continued to drink. They lost track of time. Before they knew it, they were both completely wasted.

"Guess we…we better…g-get home," Kiba could barely form his sentences right.

"Yep," Shino agreed.

"Hey," the bartender stopped the two. "I can't let you leave like that. There's a room upstairs. Get some rest and then you can leave."

"Ok," Shino nodded.

The boys walked up the stairs and into a small room. There was only a bed made for one.

"Guess I'll sleep on the floor," Shino decided.

"No: Kiba wrapped his arms around his friend. "Sleep in the bed with me."

Shino turned around. Their lips met and they kissed.

"Ok, Kiba," Shino agreed.

Kiba pushed Shino onto the bed. "Sleep later; fun first."

**End of Chapter 6: Drinking**


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING

**WARNING! Ok, welcome to chapter 7 of "Love Me Like I Love You". For all my ShinoKiba fans…I warned you I'm going to be detailed…and…yes I am being pretty detailed (more than I usually am with these scenes) in this chapter. I'm warning you now…this might not be the only chapter like this. I don't know what might happen next in this crazy fanfic of mine. Well, enough from me…read! You know you want to. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Time For Fun**

Kiba gently pulled off Shino's shirt and ripped off his own. He dragged hi tongue up Shino's chest and stopped at his neck. Softly, Kiba began to kiss Shino's neck. He lightly brushed his hand where Shino's pants started. Soon enough, he had pulled the boy's pans all the way off. Kiba pressed his lips on Shino's as they began to kiss again.

"Kiba," Shino gasped.

"Yeah?" Kiba smiled.

Without saying another word, Shino pulled off Kiba's pants; boxers and all.

"Shino, are you sure?"

"Shut the hell up," Shino places his mouth closer to Kiba's penis. Slowly, he pulled it into his mouth and began to suck.

"Oh, Shino!" Kiba moaned.

Shino sucked harder and harder. Kiba's moaning was becoming louder.

"Enough, Shino," Kiba stopped him. "It's my turn."

"Right," he nodded.

Kiba pushed shino so his front side was down on the bed. Slowly, Kiba pushed his penis halfway inside of Shino.

"AH!" Shino screamed in pain.

"Shh…" Kiba hushed the boy as he began to push and pull. Gradually, he started to go faster. In and out.

"Oh! Kiba! Harder!" he moaned.

"You sure?" Kiba wondered.

"Yes! Harder, damnit!"

Giving into Shino's command, Kiba pushed his penis in the whole way. This made Shino scream in delight.

After twenty more minutes, Kiba pulled himself all the way out. Gently, he turned Shino over and started sucking on his penis. Shino's moaning was becoming louder until he finally cummed in Kiba's mouth. Kiba pulled away and placed his lips on Shino's. Slowly, he let some of Shino's cum drain into his mouth. Their tongues roamed around each others mouth.

Soon, they both finally became tired. They fell asleep holding each other close.

When they wake up in the morning, it would be a surprise to both to see the other naked next to them.

**End of Chapter 7: Time For Fun**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What Happened Last Night

**Chapter 8: What Happened Last Night**

Shino slowly turned on to his side. Yawning, he opened his eyes. At first, he hadn't noticed Kiba sleeping next to him. When he finally did, Shino jumped out of the bed in a panic.

_What the hell happened?_ Shino looked at himself to see he was naked. _What did we do last night?_

Kiba, still sleeping, pushed the covers off him to show his bare body.

Shino looked at him for a second and turned to pull his clothes on. After getting his clothes on, he threw Kiba's on the bed.

"Get up!" Shino yelled.

"Huh?" Kiba opened his eyes and saw his clothes. "What?"

"Get dressed!" rage was building inside of Shino.

Kiba looked at himself and then up at Shino. "Oh, shit!" He rushed to get his clothes on. "What happened, Shino?"

Shino placed his hand on the door knob. "Lets go, Kiba."

Without replying, Kiba followed Shino down the stairs.

"You two seem better," the bartender smiled.

"Yes, thank you for letting us use that room," Shino slightly bowed.

"Not a problem. Take care!"

Kiba smiled at the man and waved as they left.

The two of them walked back home in complete silence. Kiba was embarrassed by what he thought happened. Shino was too angry to say anything at all. Walking into the house, they were greeted by Hinata.

"Welcome home!" she chirped.

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba mumbled.

"Hi," Shino pulled off his shoes.

"So, where were you guys? I was worried. Were you having that much fun?" Hinata wondered.

"Well, um…that is…" Kiba looked towards the other boy. "Shino?"

Shino walked past the boy and stared at the ground. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kiba was left with Hinata. She looked up at him and smiled as she waited for her answers.

**End of Chapter 8: What Happened Last Night**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Message**

"Hinata," Kiba looked away. "It's hard to explain things sometimes. I really don't know hot to tell you these things. Just…remember…um…stay innocent!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata questioned.

"Well…uh…" someone began to knock on the door. "The door!"

Hinata opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hi, Hinata," Ino smiled.

"Ino, hello. What brings you here?" she let the other girl in.

"I have a message for Kiba."

"A message?" Kiba looked at Ino.

"Yes, you're being asked to come to the Hokage's Mansion."

"Why?"

"A mission."

"Really? Naruto…that jerk."

"well, I'll see you later then," Ino smiled as she walked away.

"I wonder who else is going on the mission with you, Kiba," Hinata turned to the boy.

"I don't know. I should change and wash up a bit," Kiba decided.

"Ok."

Kiba walked towards his room. As he did, Shino came out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Shino questioned.

"I have to take a shower and get going," Kiba replied.

"Where do you have to go?"

"To see Naruto. I finally got that mission I wanted."

"That must make you happy."

"Yeah, I guess," he continued to walk past Shino towards his room.

Slowly, Shino walked into the living room where he saw Hinata sitting on the couch. Making his way in, he sat down next to her.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Shino turned to look at her.

"Well, I'm not that sure. Kiba seemed sad after Ino came over to tell him about his mussion," Hinata explained.

"That's odd. Kiba really wanted a mission the other day."

"I don't know. Ever since he came home, he hasn't seem very happy. I just don't like it when he's sad like this."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. He should be back to his happy self soon."

Hinata sighed. "I sure hope so."

The bathroom door opened, and Kiba came out. As he walked into the he looked at the other two.

"Kiba…" the girl looked up at him.

"I'll be back later to tell you what's going on," Kiba smiled and left.

**End of Chapter 9: The Message**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Help From The Hokage**

Kiba stared at the mansion and walked inside. He smiled and waved at Sakura as he passed her. Finally, he made it to the room where Naruto was waiting. Opening the door, he saw the other ninja that were assigned to the same mission.

"I'm glad you could join us, Kiba," Naruto smirked. "Now, take a look around. You four will work as a team on this mission. I will give you the details about the mission tomorrow. Please come prepared tomorrow morning at 7AM. If you have any concerns, please talk to me. You're all dismissed."

Neji waved goodbye and headed out. Ino and TenTen mingled for a few seconds. Then, they decided to take it outside. Kiba moved closer to the desk where Naruto sat.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto questioned.

"I think you should find someone else for this mission," Kiba frowned.

"Why is that? I thought you wanted a mission."

"I did…"

"Then there should be no problem. I've given you what you want."

"Naruto, I can't go on this mission."

"Why?"

"My heart just wouldn't be in it!"

"Your heart? You're a ninja, Kiba, the only place your heart belongs is to your mission."

"I know that!"

"Then where the hell is your heart right now?"

"At home!" Kiba looked away. "That's where I should be. I need to go and tell Shino the truth. Please, Naruto, find someone else to go on this mission in my place."

"Go, Kiba. Hurry and tell him the truth before it's too late.:

"…Naruto…"

Naruto stood up and stared out the window. "When you find someone precious…you should never let them go. Tell Shino how you feel. If you don't, he may end up leaving without saying goodbye. Don't let that happen, Kiba!" He quickly turned to the boy. "Hurry! Go!"

"R-right!" Kiba nodded and ran out the room.

"Damn…I got myself too worked up," Naruto mumbled as he sat back at his desk. He crossed Kiba's name from the mission list. "I guess Chouji can go on this mission…"

**End of Chapter 10: Help From The Hokage**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I Love You**

Kiba ran into the house he shared with Shino and Hinata. As the door slammed closed, Hinata jumped.

"Kiba!" she was shocked to see him.

"Hi," he smiled and turned to Shino. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Shino questioned.

"Naruto told me that if I find someone precious, I should never let that person go," Kiba held his right hand over his chest. "I don't want to lose the person who's precious to me. I don't want that person to leave without saying goodbye. Shino, I love you!"

Shino pulled off his sunglasses and looked Kiba straight in the eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"What?"

"Shino!" Hinata didn't understand why he would ask such a thing.

"The last time you said you loved me, you were drunk. I have to make sure you're not so I know you're telling the truth. I'm not going to tell you that I love you too if you didn't mean what you said," Shino explained.

"I'm not drunk!" Kiba shouted. "I do…Shino…I really do love you."

Shino pulled himself closer to Kiba and let their lips touch. "I love you too."

"I'm glad you two are in love and all, just make sure you don't do any funny business when I'm home," Hinata giggled as she walked out of the room.

"Right!" the two boys agreed as they kissed once again.

**End of Chapter 11: I Love You**

_FINISHED._

**NOTE:**** Hmm…it seems like I've finally finished this fic. It's been awhile since I've actually worked on it. I kind of realized that I could finish it with this one last chapter…so I did. I know, it's kind of a poorly written ending. I just really haven't been into writing this fic, and I wanted to finish it.**

**I apologize for this ending and how long it took me to get it online. I've just really…well…moved away from writing Naruto fics (I'm now into writing Prince of Tennis fics). Sorry, sorry.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this to the very end~!**


End file.
